Las Children Dragon
by 1-yeiber-1
Summary: Se trata de una chica children dragon que conoció a natsu 8 meses atrás y lo esta buscando para darle una noticia impresionante junto con otra chica igual a ella que busca a gazille para hacer lo mismo. ¿las ayudaran en lo que le van a decir? ¿una profecía se cumplirá?
1. Las chicas sospechosas

¡Hola!, nota para todos: soy una gran fan de fairy tail y me inspire en este fic de mis sueños, osea no me ¡critiquen!. Tienen que conocerse las actitudes de cada personaje. Y disculpen si no escribo bien los nombres de los personajes.

Se trata de una chica children dragon que conoció a natsu 8 meses atrás y lo esta buscando para darle una noticia impresionante junto con otra chica igual a ella que busca a gazille para hacer lo mismo.

¿las ayudaran en lo que le van a decir? ¿una profecía se cumplirá?

Parejas:natsu/lucy, lisanna- gazille/levi principales yoshima y aiko (mis personajes inventados)

de ellos se trata la historia y de los secundarios y los demás principales

(se ejecuta 2 años después de los juegos mágicos)

Con esta historia quiero crear una familia entre los descendientes de los dragones

y se llama children dragon porque gira en torno a estas cosas

quiero que este la comedia

el romance

todas las responsabilidades de ser padre

en como se comportaran los dragones slayer

las actitudes de todos

sobre todo la de Natsu

y si tienen quejas

comentarios

chistes que quieran recomendar

criticas

y todo lo demás

digan lo

Nota:** este es mi segundo finc, el primero no tenia tantas visitas**

**pero lo voy a acomodar y le voy a poner una buena descripción**

**y por favor... digan me todo**

**¡**gracias**!**

LAS CHICAS SOSPECHOSAS

un día normal en fairy tail, los chicos peleándose, los otros bebiendo, y Erza regañando a todos.

Lucy despreocupada por que siempre se repetía todo le dijo sentada en un taburete de el bar a Mirajen

Lucy- oh, ¿acaso nunca hay nada nuevo?-

y Mira con su sonrisa de siempre le dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso

Mira- ¿a que te refieres Lucy?, para mi todos los días son diferentes ¿no lo crees?-

termino de limpiar el vaso y tomo otro,

Lucy le contesto recostándose en la mesa

Lucy- pero Mira, esto se repite desde hace 9 años ¿no crees que ya es igual?-

(recuerden que se encerraron por 7 años)

Y Mira le intento decir algo pero Natsu la interrumpió exageradamente junto con Happy

Natsu- ¡LUCY! ¡se acabo la bebida va a ser el final para todos!-

junto con Happy que repetía -¡AYE, AYE, AYE, AYE!-mientras revoloteaba por todas partes

y Lucy con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza con una expresión de WTF Le pregunto

Lucy- ha, ¿ha que te refieres?-

y el le responde señalando repetitivamente a las siguientes personas

Natsu- ¡LOS TRES BEBEDORES DE FAIRY TAIL ESTAN QUE ECHAN HUMO!-

Lucy- ¿Cana, Macao y Wakaba?-

y Natsu histérico señalando de nuevo a los tres grita

Natsu- ¡SI! Mira, mira-

Lucy voltea a ver y Cana se dirigía a el ultimo barril de licor que habían con llamas en sus ojos y siendo detenida por Elfman, Gray y Macarov halándola hacia atrás , Wakaba esta fumando echando humo por todas partes y Macao estaba tan enfadado que lanzo su fuego purpura por todas partes con Wakaba y Lucy mira tranquila la escena y dice

Lucy- ¿Natsu no crees que estas exagerando?-

y el como siempre pregunta

Natsu- ¿no entiendo? Hace tiempo eras divertida ¿que te paso?-

y ella enojada le dice

Lucy- ¿que, que me paso?, paso que madure, ya tengo 19 años y casi 20, yo e cambiado, en cambio tu si tienes 20 y te comportas como cuando te conocí-

y el con una sonrisa le responde con su pulgar en alto

Natsu- yo me comporto así porque nunca es tarde para divertirse-

y ella le responde entusiasmada y resaltada de animo

Lucy- si tienes razón-

y el le dice con su sonrisa

Natsu- tranquila Lucy, yo are que te diviertas-

y ella le dice tranquila

Lucy- no hace falta, yo veré que are-

Natsu se despide ya tranquilo con Happy, Mira ve que Lucy lo miraba algo centrada en el y no en lo que pasaba pero aun seguía con lo suyo, Natsu salio de el gremio con Lisanna y Mira le dice a Lucy

Mira- Lucy no me mientas, se que te gusta Natsu pero te voy a decir una cosa-

ella ya le había contado a Mira que le gusta Natsu pero no le había dicho todavía

Lucy- ¿que sucede Mira?-

y ella le dice enojada

Mira- lo siento Lucy pero Natsu es para mi Lisanna-

ella se deprimió un poco y se puso a pensar (_es verdad no se si Natsu me ama a mi o a Lisanna_)

y ella le dice seria

Lucy- voy a hablar con Lisanna, le voy a decir que acorralemos a Natsu para saber a quien le gusta-mientras reía e forma maliciosa

ella salio a afuera y se encontró con Lisanna y Natsu en el patio, se les acerco y les dice

Lucy- hola chicos-

y los dos contestan

Natsu y Lisanna- hola Lucy-

y ella les dice- Natsu me permites hablar con Lisanna-

el le responde un poco confundido

Natsu- es...ta...bien-

el se marcha mirando hacia las chicas, en cuanto desapareció de la vista Lucy le dice seria a Lisanna

Lucy- necesito hablar contigo...de...de Natsu-

Lisanna se preguntaba de que se trataba y Lucy continuaba

Lucy- tenemos que hablar con Natsu de a quien le gusta, tenemos que dejar en claro todo-

Lisanna se veía decidida (ella tampoco savia a quien le gustaba) pero respondió con la cara en alto

Lisanna- bien, mañana lo acorralamos las dos-

y a Lucy le pareció perfecto y las dos se despidieron y se dijeron antes de irse- hasta mañana-

cada quien se fue a donde estaba y continuaron la tarde

**en la entrada de la ciudad dos chicas se aproximaban**

chica 1- ¿crees que estén aquí?-

chica 2- no lo se, pero tenemos que investigar después de todo-

las chicas tenían una capucha y tenían una maleta extraña de forma en sus manos que la tenían en sus estómagos.

En ese mismo instante el editor de la revista de magos pasaba de casualidad por hay y la primera chica se le acerca y le pregunta aun con la maleta en su estomago

chica 1- ¡OYE TU! NESECITAMOS TU AYUDA-

este chico se voltea y grita acercan doce a ella

chico- ¡COOL!, ¡COOL!, ¡COOL!, ¡una chica se acerca a mi sin que yo valla! ¡COOL!-

la chica se quedo confundida con la extraña forma de actuar pero continuo caminando hacia el y le dijo

chica- una pregunta ¿sabes algo de Natsu o Gazille?

son dos dragones slayer-

y el responde gritando de nuevo

chico- ¡COOL! Una chica busca a Natsu y Gazille de Fairy Tail-

la chica a el escuchar lo ultimo y le dice

chica- ¿Fairy Tail?-

y el responde

chico- ¡COOL! ¡Fairy Tail queda por allá! ¿quieres que te lleve? ¡COOL!-

y ella responde entusiasmada

chica- ¡SI!- dirige la mirada a su acompañante y le dice- vamos, el dice que están por allá-

y las dos chicas junto con el extraño chico con la cámara se marcharon pero primero tomaba fotos y decía- ¡primera plana! ¡ Natsu y Gazille tienen admiradoras ¡COOL!-

el chico se queda mirando a las chicas y les pregunta

chico- ¡¿pueden decirme sus GENIALES nombres?! ¡COOL!-

y la primera chica le dice- mi... mi nombre es Yoshima-

segunda chica- yo soy Aiko- esta chica era mas seria que la otra y el chico logra ver que tiene pircing en su rostro, siguieron caminando y el chico no dejaba de tomar fotos a las chicas, a la primera no le importaba pero a la segunda se le salían las venas de lo fastidiada que estaba y la grita a el chico que estaba en posición de tomar otra foto hacia ella

Aiko- ¡YA DEJAMEEEEEEEEEE!- el chico se quedo paralizado y en cuanto termino de tomar la foto Yoshima se puso atrás de el y ve la cara de enojo de su amiga en la foto pero era diferente (cuando dijo dejame en la foto salia que en la silaba "me" se le salia una saliva de la boca), esta al ver la foto no pudo soportar reírse y soltar carcajadas, Aiko solo se refunfuñaba por la foto y el chico no dijo nada en todo el recorrido

ya en magnolia las chicas encapuchadas y el extraño chico se encontraban a el frente de el gremio y el chico grito- ¡COOL! ¡YA LLEGAMOS A FAIRY TAIL! ¡COOL!-

las chicas no podían creerlo, hay se encontraban las personas que estaban buscando y la segunda chica le dijo a su compañera- Yoshima creo que deberíamos decirles mañana, ya... ya es muy tarde-

Yoshima- tienes miedo de verlo, tranquila yo también- fijo su mirada en el chico y le dice- disculpa ¿sabes en donde hay un hotel?-

y el chico le responde- ¡COOL! ¡hay un hotel en la esquina ¡COOL!-

Yoshima- gracias por tu ayuda-

el chico salio corriendo pues solo había tomado fotos de esas chicas y no de el chismorreo

las chicas se dirigieron a el hotel y entraron, pero el chico en cuanto las vio entrar a el hotel se dijo a si mismo- ¡COOL!, ¡mañana vendré a ver que es lo que quieren!

¡SEGURO ME SERVIRA PARA LA REVISTA! ¡COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!-

Personajes

Yoshima: chica de a el parecer 20 años, tiene un vestido de escamas de dragón rojo, cabello color negro y con reflejos rosados y rojos, una marca de un dragón rojo en el brazo derecho.

Aiko: chica de mas o menos 21 años, tiene un estilo metálico y pircing en todo su rostro, traje negro con un poco de metal y cadenas, cabello color negro con mechas grises oscuras, una marca de un dragón negro en el brazo izquierdo.


	2. una sorpresa para Natsu y Gazille

**UNA SORPRESA PARA NATSU Y GAZILLE**

en la misma tarde Gazille se encontraba en un asiento de una mesa comiendo metal lo mas serio de lo serio y Natsu entra irrumpiendo se seriedad diciendo

Natsu- hey Gazille ¿como sabe el hierro y el metal?, tengo curiosidad-

Gazille- ¡deja de molestar!, además ¿porque me preguntas eso si tu comes fuego?-

y el respondo tomando un poco de una chimenea cercana

Natsu- pues es que no lo se de verdad, el fuego me sabe a picante y cosas calientes y otras beses esta compuestos por cosas diferentes que dan otro sabor, como el fuego de Edolas y otros-

y el sin mas que decir respondió fastidiado

Gazille- ha, contigo no se puede, pues el metal sabe a galleta oh por lo menos para mi-

y Natsu le dice tomando un tornillo de el plato de Gazille

Natsu- ¿enserio?, si sabe a galleta voy a probarlo-

tomo el tornillo y se lo metió en la boca masticándolo,

se contuvo como cuando uno come picante y grita

Natsu- ¡HORRIBLE!, ¡asco!, ¡asco!, ¡ascoooooooooo!-

Gazille confuso le replica

Gazille- ¿horrible? ¡horrible me sabe tu fuego, rosadito!

Aunque Natsu no le hacia caso pues después de probarlo se atraganto con el tornillo

Gazille todo enojado lo tomo de el cuello y lo levanto, Natsu recibe un golpe en la espalda el cual hace que le escupa el tornillo lleno de baba a Gazille y este dice enojado

Gazille- SALAMANDER-

pues Natsu voltea y ve que Gray era quien lo golpeo y le pregunta

Natsu- ¿porque me salvaste Gray?, ha y una cosa-

y este pregunta- ¿que cosa?-

-¡nunca, nunca y jamas de los jamases comas metal!, sabe a... siquiera se a que sabe- le dice Natsu

Gray- ¿quien comería metal?- entonces siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear ce Gazille lo miraba con una expresión sobria y este dice- yo, yo comería metal Gray-

Gray- ha, ha...lo siento no me acordaba- dice un poco tembloroso

-Gazille-kun, no trate así a Gray-sama o se la vera conmigo la mujer de la lluvia- dice Juvia que salio de la nada, este contesto dando la espalda- Juvia, aleja a estos idiotas para comer en paz- ella miro a Gray que de la nada ya no tenia ropa y le dice halándolo- ¡Gray-sama vamos a limpiar el patio juntos!-

-hay, hay...bueno para pasar el rato, adiós Natsu-

este no entendía nada y se pregunto en voz baja- ¿de donde abra salido Juvia?-

Gazille se sentó de nuevo en la mesa comiendo mas tornillos y tuercas...esperando a que Natsu se valla

-bueno Gazille... yo ya pro ve el metal ahora te toca a ti- dijo Natsu con su puño en llamas- no gracias...no soy tan loco como para eso- dijo el pelo negro y Natsu con decepción se fue a el bar

el día transcurrió y en la mañana como a las 9:17 ya todos estaba como lo dijo Lucy...pues...haciendo lo mismo pero Cana ya tenia sus barriles, otros hablando y de mas peleando.

**AFUERA DE UN HOTEL EN LA ESQUINA DE FAIRY TAIL**

Aiko- bueno...ya es el día- dijo aun con la maleta en el estomago

Yoshima- mejor nos apresuramos antes de que sea tarde-

en ese mismo instante otra ves el reportero de la revista semanal salia corriendo con la cámara, micrófono y una libreta- ¡COOL!, ¡COOL!, ¡COOL!. ¡hoy se revelara que les dirán las chicas a Natsu y Gazille! ¡COOL!-

solo era una cuadra para llegar a Fairy Tail y a el parecer las chicas caminaban lento y con una extraña forma de hacerlo, el chico se detiene y saluda a las chicas caminando a su velocidad- ¡COOL! ¿Como están chicas? Un momento ¡ya veo para que buscan a los dos dragones slayer...para decirles que...!- sospechosamente Aiko le tapo la boca antes de terminar la frase y dijo- si a eso vinimos pero solo a decirles nada mas- este escribía como loco en su libreta y Yoshima le dijo para tranquilizarla- Aiko, tu nombre significa "chica de el amor" por lo tanto por tate bien- - tch, lo que diga mi nombre no me interesa para nada, ¿por cierto me puedo comer tu cámara?- dijo a este mirando la cámara- lo...lo siento

Aiko-sama pero necesito esto- le dijo algo atemorizado y ella respondió comiendo unas varillas de metal que saco de su capa- bueno no importa-

-¿vas a Fairy Tail?- pregunto Yoshima

y el respondió- ¡si ¿¡COOL! verdad?-

todos dejaron de hablar y caminaron a el gremio.

Por lo tanto en el gremio Natsu estaba a punto de ser acorralado pero antes Lucy y Lisanna hablaban en silencio

Lucy- ¿estas lista?- dijo mientras frotaba sus manos

Lisanna- claro que lo estoy-

Natsu se encontraba peleando con Gray por alguna razón y fue acorralado por las chicas

Lucy- Natsu tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio entre los tres-

Natsu- ¿hablar de que?- dijo despistado por las chicas

Lisanna- hablar sobre a quien te gusta ¿ Lucy o yo?-

este se puso rojo no savia que decir y solo balbuceo- pues...yo...yo...a mi-

las chicas enojadas le dicen juntas- DILO NATSU-

este no savia que decir y mientras estaba acorralado Gazille estaba hablando con Levi

Levi- Gazille, creo que debo confesarte algo-

-¿que cosa Levi? - respondió el pelo negro

Levi- pues... es que... me... me gustas-

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- dijo Gazille pero la verdad era que a el también le gustaba (_si, si savia que le gustaba oh mi pequeña Levi ya eres tan valiente_)

Gazille- bueno la verdad es que me impresiono tu confesión la verdad es que tu me...-

fue ron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-¡COOL!, ¡COOL!, ¡COOOL!, ¡SOY NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL EDITOR DE LA REVISTA SEMANAL!, ¡COOOOOOOOL!-

todos se detuvieron al ver a el sujeto pasar pero se impresionaron mas cuando las dos chicas encapuchadas entraron

Aiko- bueno, bueno ¿Gazille esta aquí?-

Yoshima- Natsu ¿donde esta Natsu?-

los dos nombrados pasan a el frente y les preguntan

Gazille- ¿quien eres y porque me buscas?-

Natsu- tu voz se hace conocida ¿quien eres?-

las dos pusieron la mano en forma de que pararan y dejaron ver sus rostro, claro que el reportero lo gravaba todo y Aiko saco un polvo y lo lanzo a el aire que reflejaba algo

( voz de un hombre: todo comienza con los dragones, estos se transforman en humanos y enamoran a una persona en especial) todos prestaban atención (ellos tienen un hijo, y abandonan a la persona para volver a su lugar, cada dragón cría a un hijo adoptivo y le enseña magia conocida como dragon slayer, los hijos legítimos de los dragones tienen poderes y sus padres les dejan un polvo mágico que de el saben la verdad, esos hijos son llamados children dragon porque son mitad dragón, sus partes de dragón no son echas por magia ellos nacen así, después de que crecen buscan a los hijos adoptivos de sus padres para contarles esto, pero hay una consecuencia entre los dos... si se tocan la mano el genero femenino queda rápidamente en estado) ninguno savia a que se referían hasta que Yoshima dijo a todos

Yoshima- hace ocho meses un chico entro a mi casa, el decía que estaba haciendo una misión y ese chico eras tu Natsu-

este se puso a pensar y dijo- ohh, ya te recuerdo, tu eras esa chica que me acogió en su casa en esa noche lluviosa, recuerdo que te llamabas Yoshima y cuando me caí cuando me golpee con un libro de el suelo tu me levantaste y toque tu mano, después de eso en donde te toque empezó a brillar y me sacaste de la casa-

(8 meses antes)

Natsu estaba corriendo en la lluvia por el bosque y le dio un resfriado, ve una casa cerca y toco la puerta, fue abierta por una chica con el pelo negro y reflejos que lo dejo pasar, el le dijo- gracias señorita (estornudo) si no salia de esta lluvia no podría completar mi misión- y ella le dijo- no es nada, entra tienes que curarte- los dos se sentaron en el sofá ella le trajo una toalla junto con una tasa de te- ten tienes que curarte antes de que sea grave por cierto me llamo Yoshima ¿cual es tu nombre?- este respondió secándose el cabello- me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- estas palabras la hicieron pensar _(Dragneel) _pasaron las horas hablando hasta que la gripe de Natsu se mejorara, justo cuando estaba por irse se levanto y se tropezó con un libro que estaba en el piso, Yoshima fue a ayudarlo y le extendió la mano sin acordarse de el mensaje, este la tomo y una luz apareció la mano de Yoshima y ella lo tomo por la camisa empujándolo a la puerta- adiós Natsu, lo siento pero no puedes quedarte-

Gazille le dijo a Aiko- ahora que lo pienso también te recuerdo-

(el mismo día con Gazille)

me siento tan aburrido, voy por un pedido- en cuanto salio corriendo de tropezó con Natsu que iba de salida- oye salamander ten mas cuidado o te pateo el trasero hasta dejártelo morado- le dice Gazille parándose, este salio y cuando estaba a mitad de el bosque comenzó a llover – maldición, que pésima suerte tengo- refunfuñándose el mismo vio una casa a lo alto y se dirigió a ella, un minuto después de caminar toco la puerta y casi igual a Natsu una mujer la medio abrió pero esta le dijo- ¿que pasa?- el respondió – bueno, ¿me dejaría pasar a su morada?- la mujer abrió por completo la puerta dejando ver su rostro lleno de pircing y dijo- estoy muy sola...oye- este pregunto- ¿que?- y ella con una sonrisa le dice- tus pircing, me gusta tu estilo pasa- los dos entraron y ella se sienta sin ninguna clase en su sillón ¿quieres ver algo? ¿quieres algo de comer?- y el respondió con sus manos en la nuca- ¿tienes algo de tornillos?- y ella se paro de es asiento y dijo- waoo ¿a ti también te gustan los tornillos? Por cierto me llamo Aiko- y el respondió tirándose en el sofá- si y me llamo Gazille Redfox- mientras ella se paraba para buscar una tasa con tornillos, tuercas y metal, pasan un rato comiendo y viendo un vídeo hasta que Aiko busco otra tasa y se la entrego en las manos a Gazille y la toco, la tasa se callo a el suelo y la mano de Aiko comenzó a brillar y ella lo echo mintiendo- bueno la función termino y... espero verte de nuevo...adiós- lo saco y el devuelta a el gremio se dijo en voz alta- ¿que extraña forma de actuar de esa ...Aiko ¿que abra sido esa luz?-


	3. La verdad

**LA VERDAD**

Aiko- dios... al fin me recuerdas-

Yoshima- Natsu lo que pasa con la luz es que...-

las dos bajaron sus manos y dejaron ver las sospechosas maletas en sus estómagos y quitándose la capa por completo

Aiko- para los que no se enteran como estos dos, los o las children dragon se reproducen a sexualmente , por lo tanto hace ocho meses nos tocaron las manos-

Natsu- todavía no entiendo-

y Aiko ya irritada le grita para que al fin entienda

Akio- ¡QUE ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS DE USTEDES TONTO!-

hubo un silencio que recorría todo el gremio y fue interrumpido por el maestro

Macarov- unas children dragon, esa raza esta casi extinta como los dragones... ¡¿QUE, QUE?!, ¿están embarazadas de estos tontos?-

-tch, bueno ya se los dije ya me puedo ir en paz- dijo Aiko pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta y dijo mirando a Gazille- quiero...que...me ayudes a...cuidarlo- pero cuando vio su rostro estaba arrodillado en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco y boca abierta- ¿Gazille?- pregunto esta y Levi se le acerco a Aiko preguntando- ¿quiere decir que entre tu y Gazille no hubo nada de nada?- y ella respondió- pues claro que no ¿que creías?...oh...ya veo...eres la novia de Gazille- y ella se defendió- bueno...algo así- y Aiko bajo la mirada- pero ¿puede ayudarme?, yo...yo no puedo sola, cada children dragon pierde a sus padres en el nacimiento...yo no tengo familia- dijo con tono triste Aiko

-tranquila lo convenceré de esto- dijo Levi para calmarla

por lo tanto con Natsu y Yoshima

Natsu- quieres decir ¿que vas a tener un hijo...mio?- dijo con miedo

-se que es repentino...pero me gustaría quedarme contigo solo hasta el nacimiento- dice Yoshima

y Lucy junto con Lisanna se le acercan para decirle a el pobre Natsu que estaba tambaleando

Lisanna- ¿con que hace ocho meses ehh?-

Lucy- bueno ¿como te vas a hacer cargo Natsu?-

las dos le dijeron de forma sombría y Yoshima les dijo

-tranquilas... entre el y yo no paso nada-

y lucy deja su expresión sombría y le dice- pero, me imagino que te va a ayudar a cuidarlo y enseñarle, seria practica mente su padre a pesar de que lo es-

Lisanna- por mi esta bien con tal de que no hagan nada, pero antes tengo que saber una cosa-

antes de que dijera algo Natsu dijo

-estoy dispuesto...lo...lo are- dijo el y todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues por que natsu era de quien hablaban

-¿Natsu?... no lo puedo creer..¿el con una responsabilidad tan grande?-

-seguro lo hará mal-

-puede que sea un buen padre-

y Erza con la armadura Fairy grito

-¡todos callence!, son unos de los mas fuertes de el gremio, seguro lo harán bien- grito la Escarlet

y en la mente de Natsu pasaban cosas

**mente de Natsu**

_pañales, llantos, biberones, ¿pararse temprano?, enseñar, ser...ser padre._

-Natsu, Natsu ¿estas bien?- pregunta Yoshima, Lisanna y Lucy hasta que el perdido en su mundo dice en voz alta

Natsu- ya voy a cambiarle el pañal Yoshima- pues en su cara se notaban sus ojos blancos y se desmallo entre todos

Lisanna- ¡Natsu despierta!-

Lucy- ¡Despierta tonto!-

Yoshima- ¡NATSU!, ¡Nat...-

ella se cubrió la boca y salio de el gremio hacia el patio

Yoshima- (vomitando) Natsu (vomito) Natsu-

su amiga se le acerco y dijo- Yoshima ¿estas bien?-

entonces Lisanna, Lucy, Levi, Erza, Gray, Macarov, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla,...

mas bien dicho todo el gremio salio excepto las dos personas que recibieron la "noticia"

15 minutos mas tarde Yoshima estaba sentada en una silla y su amiga también

-no...no puedo creerlo...dijo que me va a ayudar- dijo feliz Yoshima

pero su amiga estaba decaída y dijo

Aiko- si...solo...pudiera decirme eso-

**en la habitación de la enfermería**

Macarov estaba acompañando a Gazille y a Natsu quienes estaban en una cama

Macarov- bueno...los chicos tendrán que aprender a ser responsables-

y los dos balbuceaban recostados

Gazille- perdoname Levi...yo no sabia- decía con preocupación

Natsu- es hora de la escuela... me voy a trabajar- decía fastidiado

-¡YA CALLENCE!- grito el maestro

los dos se despertaron de golpe y gritaron

Gazille- ¡LEVIIII!-

Natsu- ¡YA VOYYYY!-

-al fin par de idiotas, gritaban como locos- dijo Macarov sentado en una silla en el medio de los dos

las cinco chicas entraron y las embarazadas se sentaron a el lado de los nuevos "padres"

Aiko solo miraba hacia abajo y Gazille le pregunto

Gazille- ¿que...que te pasa?-

Aiko- solo...que no has respondido mi pregunta-

Gazille- claro...es mi ¿hijo?...no creo que lo pueda dejar-

Aiko- ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO GAZILLE!-

Levi se le acerco a el y le dijo- Gazille, tienes que ayudar a Aiko o no te voy a perdonar-

Gazille- si...si...Levi yo...yo la voy a ayudar-

Levi- no solo ayudar, lo vas a criar-

Aiko- quisiera que me ayudaras pero si no quieres-

Gazille- ¡no!, estoy decidido a ayudarte-

y Aiko grito emocionada- ¿¡enserio Gazille!?-

Gazille- pues claro que si, a pesar de que fue hace mucho, estoy dispuesto a todo-


	4. Todo comienza

**TODO COMIENZA**

en la enfermería todos estaban hablando y cada quien con lo suyo

Macarov- chicas y visitantes por favor dejen a las nuevas "parejas" a solas...je...je-

Natsu- oye viejo no te burles, que tu hijo no es de lo mejor y no hablemos de tus relaciones-

Macarov- mm, bueno lo mejor es que los dejemos solos-

todos salen de la habitación excepto los nuevos "padres" y sus "parejas"

Natsu- bueno, ya que no nos hablamos desde hace mucho cuenta me ¿como vas con eso?-

Yoshima- ahora que lo pienso...no se, todo lo que hice en los ocho meses fue buscarte-

Aiko- yo tampoco cuento nada, he echo lo mismo que ella en todo el tiempo-

y entonces el mas pensativo (osea Gazille) dijo

Gazille- pero enserio, ¿como fueron todos estos meses?-

y allí las chicas empiezan a relatar

-bueno a el principio fui a la casa de Aiko y nos contamos lo que nos paso, después leímos un libro de dragones y decía que nuestra raza cuando esta en estado puede sentir cosas...como decirlo...mas fuertes- y Gazille ya con la mente madura pregunto, no como Natsu quien no savia nada de el embarazo ni síntomas ni nada de eso

Gazille- ¿pero ustedes son vírgenes verdad?

Natsu- ¿vírgenes de esas que siempre tienen cosas santas?-

Gazille- no idiota, vírgenes de..hay contigo no se puede-

Aiko- tonto, pero bueno yo si lo soy- dijo muy seria

Yoshima- yo...yo también-

Gazille- ¿enserio?, ¿y por que titubeaste?

Yoshima- pues es una pregunta intima y no todo el tiempo te preguntan eso-

Natsu- todavía no entiendo- dijo el distraído

Yoshima- Natsu pues veras ser virgen es #contenido clasificado# y eso es ser virgen-

el se quedo boca abierta (a Natsu nadie le había contado eso aun con 20 años)

Natsu- ¿en...en...enserio?- dijo atemorizado, Yoshima le había contado todo, y cuando digo todo es todo

Gazille- baya si que te tardaste tanto para entender baka-

Aiko- tengo hambre, ¿Gazille tienes varas de metal?-

Gazille- si claro, veo que las necesitas-

Yoshima- ¿Natsu me das un poco de fuego?-

el prendió su puño en llamas y la dejo flotando

Natsu- ten-

Gazille-¿y bueno como vamos a hacer?-

Aiko- ¿hacer de que?-

Gazille- bueno como falta mas o menos un mes para que nazcan hay que buscar en donde vamos a vivir ¿no?, además tienen que verlas un doctor...porsiacaso pasa algo-

Natsu- oh tienes razón ¿que les parece chicas?-

Aiko y Yoshima- esta bien-

lo que no se daba cuenta era que prácticamente todos el gremio estaba asomado en la puerta

Levi- creo que Gazille se tomo su papel de padre,...incluso le recomendó que fuera a el doctor, ¡ha y le dijo vamos a vivir!-

Lisanna y Lucy- y al parecer Natsu no savia nada-

Erza- tanto tiempo y no lo savia, creo que no se lo dije-

Mira- que inocente-

Gray- ese tonto-

Elfman- eso no es ser un hombre-

todo el mundo daba comentarios hasta que Gazille con su olfato dedujo que estaban allí

Gazille- se que están allí, Levi creí que no te unirías a esto-

a ella se le erizaron los cabellos y le dijo- Ga...Ga...Gazille-

Yoshima- oh no, ¿todos oyeron lo que dije?, que pena-

Aiko- tranquila, seguramente tienen sus razones ¿verdad?- dijo mirando atemorizan te mente a todos causando una sensación de culpa

Mararov- bueno olvidemos eso, chicas lleven a Aiko y a Yoshima a ver a poluska, ella les dará ayuda en eso- dijo con una sonrisa

de un momento a otro las llaves de Lucy empezaron a brillar y salio Virgo

Virgo- princesa ¿es hora de el castigo?- dijo fríamente pero al darse la vuelta su personalidad dio un cambio rustico

Virgo- ¡oh!, que lindo van a nacer unos bebes- dijo mirando a las dos embarazadas

Yoshima solo se puso roja pero Aiko estaba fastidiada, todo el mundo que las veía así se comportaban como tontos y eso a ella no le gustaba

Lucy-¿Virgo?

Leo- nuevas madres dan nuevas esperanzas, me llamo Leo pero digan me Loki-

Aiko- huí si, muy cursi- dijo burlona mente- me llamo Aiko cuatro ojos-

el se acomodo los lentes y le dijo formalmente

Leo o Loki- gusto en conocerla señorita Aiko, ah...aun con su vientre se ve hermosa-

(aun que en mi descripción Aiko se ve mala mi personaje es hermoso, seria una representación seria de una modelo metálico pero en estado)

Lucy- ¡LOKI! Espera ¿Loki?-

Loki- y usted señorita ¿cual es su nombre?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le tomaba la mano

Yoshima- pues..he..mi nombre es Yoshima-

Loki- gusto en conocerla, Natsu, Gazille ustedes tienen suerte de conocer a estas preciosas damas-

Natsu- ¡aleja te de ella o te parto el cuello!- dijo poniendo su puño en alto

Loki- bueno, bueno pero no te enojes-

Gazille- si la tocas te mato ¿me oíste? Te mato- dijo fríamente

Yoshima- de jalo Natsu, no es nada anormal, yo en mis tiempos era una modelo pero era diferente-

Natsu- ¿por que?, todo el tiempo se la pasa coqueteando con todas y es mujeriego-

Loki- lo siento Natsu pero estas hablando de el viejo Loki-

Natsu- si lo que sea-

-tch, bueno chicos tenemos que salir, voy a mi ejercicio diario- dijo Aiko levantan doce de la silla

Levi- ¿ejercicio diario?-

Lisanna- ¿eso no es malo?-

Aiko- no,es bueno, aunque no lo parezca yo leo y vi un articulo que decía que caminar es bueno para el parto- dijo ella caminando a la salida con su tongo neo singular de embazada que la hacia ver cómica

las chicas les dijeron a el unisono

(Levi, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Bisca, Mira, bla,bla,bla,bla,bla... y incluso Cana)

-¿podemos ir?-

-si...eso creo- a ella no le gustaba estar rodeada de mucha gente y sobre todo cuando solo hacen preguntas de su embarazo y de ella

Macao- bien Natsu, creo que les puedo contar consejos de como ser padre-

Romeo- si claro, Natsu-nii me entere de que vas a ser padre eso es genial-

Natsu- hola Romeo, fue repentino pero si-

Gildarts- yo también les voy a dar consejos-

Cana- si claro, consejos de como dejar a sus hijos en cuanto nazcan- (capitulo: las palabras que no puedo decir)

le había dado en su punto débil

Macarov- bueno seria bien que todos nosotros les demos consejos ¿no muchachos?-

Elfman- un hombre tiene que ser responsable-

salio de atrás de la puerta Happy quien se desapareció desde la mañana

Happy- ¡Natsu!, me entere de lo que paso y bine a darte suerte- dijo con su voz irritante

Natsu- Happy ¿a donde te metiste?-

Happy- estaba pescando, oye vi a esas chicas son muy lindas-

Charle- Happy, no seas atrevido que te conozco muy bien- dijo una exed blanca que salia volando de la puerta

Happy- Charle-

Charle- si de dar consejos se trata, esa soy yo, haber dejadme tocarte- dijo acercando se ellos

-Gazille,te recomiendo que empieces a trabajar, Natsu ¡se mas maduro!- dijo la gata

y una visión apareció en los ojos de Charle


	5. La revelación

**LA REVELACIÓN**

(visión de Charle)

cientos de dragones volaban en el cielo y dos chicos muy parecidos a Gazille y a Natsu pero mas jóvenes corrían a donde se dirigían las bestias y de pronto unas alas les salieron, se lanzaron por un risco y tomaron vuelo con los dragones.

Happy- Charle ¿que te pasa?-

ella recobro la memoria y dijo sobando se la cabeza

Charle- esa visión, chicos vi dragones-

las chicas que se habían ido por un momento y regresaron

Aiko- ¿dragones?, ¿segura?-

Yoshima- no puede ser-

Lucy- pero si se extinguieron-

Lisanna- ¿no es un error?-

Levi- oh mi dios-

todos hablaban como cotorras hasta que el maestro silencio

Macarov- ¡SILENCIO!, las predicciones de Charle siempre son correctas-

Erza- pero maestro-

Macarov- ¡no se hable mas!-

Gray- viejo-

y la gata usa su magia y dice

Charle- fue muy claro, dos chicos jóvenes muy parecidos a ustedes dos- dijo señalado a Natsu y a Gazille- muchos dragones volaban y los chicos corrieron para lanzarse a un risco y les salieron alas-

todos el mundo dijo -¡¿QUE, QUE?!-

Charle- si eso fue lo que paso...o mas bien lo que va a pasar-

la puerta se abrió y entraron la tribu de dioses del rayos (no me acuerdo como se escribe en japones) junto con Wendy

Bixlock (no se como se escribe pero me entienden)- felicidades chicos ¿no babis?- dijo con su lengua afuera

muñecas- felicidades, felicidades-

Fried- espero que puedan con la responsabilidad- dijo con su frialdad

Evegrin- ¿y quienes son las madres?- dijo mirando a todos lados

las chicas levantaron las manos

Wendy- ¿no sienten dolores? yo las puedo ayudar-

Yoshima- pero si eres muy joven para ser doctora-

Wendy- quizás, pero se magia del cielo y es magia de curación- le dijo a ella

Aiko- jum, creo que nos puede servir-

Evegrin- hay amiga, eres linda pero esos pircing mm- dijo serrando los ojos

Gazille- ¡no te atrevas a criticarla, que los pircing le quedan genial!-

Aiko- gracias Gazille- y pensó- _que lindo, me defendió a el instante-_

Evegrin- hay tranquilito, pero si necesitas ayuda con tu imagen llámame, ¡por que yo soy un hada!- dijo mostrando sus alas y moviendo sus pechos que rebotaban

Pechos- boing, bonig, boing-

Evegrin- ¡si chicas revoten!-

Pechos- boing, boing, boing...-

Elfman pensaba- _que pechotes tiene Evegrin_-

Mira- Elfman, Elfman ¿estas allí?- dijo frotando sus manos con la cara de el y el embobado con sus peculiaridades

Pechos- boing, boing, boing...-

Mira- ¡ELFMAN!- le grito y este salio de su trance

Elfman-¿que?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?- y ve la cara de enojada de su hermana

Elfman- ne..ne-chan- dijo asustado pues se parecía a un demonio sin el satan soul

Gray- bueno, bueno ya basta con eso Evegrin-

Evegrin- mm, tu arruinas la diversión Gray- y sus pechos dejaron de rebotar

Juvia- Gray-sama, no mire- dijo tapando los ojos de Gray

Charle- chicos ¿acaso no me escucharon?, van a ver dragones en el futuro-

Natsu- pero es imposible-

Charle- claro que es posible y creo que tiene que ver con los dragones slayerd-

Mararov- o las children dragon-

todos se quedaron pensativos pues las children dragon son mitad dragón

Macarov- creo que leído algo de una profecía...mm...que sera-

el fantasma de la primera maestra apareció

Maviz- se de esa profecía-

Todos- ¡KIIIIAAAA!, ¡maestra Maviz!-

Gray- ¿que, que paso?- todavía tenia las manos de Juvia en sus ojos

Juvia- lo siento Gray-sama- dijo bajando sus manos

Gray- maestra Mavis ¿que hace usted aquí?-

Mavis- todos escuchen con atención-

_(hace mucho mucho tiempo)_

_en una cueva cerca de un volcán una chiquilla y un dragón rojo hablaban_

_Mavis- señor Igneel ¿me esta diciendo que en un futuro los dragones se van a extinguir y volverán a vivir?-_

_Igneel- si Mavis, por causa de mi nieto mi hija y de Natsu junto con los descendientes de Metalicana-_

_Igneel- la profecía dice, dos dragones slayer y dos children dragon tendrán un hijo, estos hijos crecerán y desarrollaran poderes los cuales pueden revivir a sus antepasados y mas dragones en los cuales retomaran un vuelo para buscar a los demás, regresaran después de su búsqueda y se encerraran en un cristal, tanto los dragones slayer como las children dragon tienen vida infinita así como nosotros, pero las children dragon tienen...-_

_Mavis- tranquilo señor Igneel yo me encargare de decirle esta profecía a Fairy Tail-_

_Ignee- pues allí quiero que entrenes a mi nieto y a el de Metalicana, tranquila su destino es estar allá-_

Aiko- ¿con quien hablan?-

Yoshima- no se, sera un fantasma-

Macarov- es verdad, solamente las personas con la marca de el gremio pueden verla Mavis-

Maviz- no hay problema digan les lo que les acabo de contar, yo vendré mas tarde- dijo ella y desapareció

Natsu- ¿me pregunto que sera ser un fantasma?-

Gazille- tu nunca aprendes, primero querías saber a que sabe el metal y te atragantaste con un tonillo y ahora quieres ser un fantasma-

Bixlock- mejor deja esos inventos para después-

Muñecas- después, después-

Macarov- bueno como nos contó la maestra, tiene que ver con sus hijos por lo tanto tenemos que averiguar como es que ellos traerán a los dragones de vuelta, pero ahora quiero que se preocupen de que estén bien, Wendy llevadlas con Poluska-

Natsu se levanto y le dijo mirando a Yoshima-

-ahora que lo pienso...¡si están GOOOOORDAS!- y alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza causando un chichón

Loki-¡Natsu no seas indecente con las damas!, disculpen a Natsu señoritas-

se disculpo por parte de Natsu que después tenia regañón verbales por parte de Loki

Bisca- yo estaba así de gorda con mi embarazo pero no tanto...creo que se hincharon-

Aiko- si lo se y es estresante, bueno mejor nos vamos, nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió la de los pircing junto con su amiga y las demás mujeres como unas completas chismosas fueron atrás de ellas

Wendy- ¿ha?, ¿ha?...¡esperen me!- y salio corriendo a toda velocidad

Charle- espera Wendy- dijo mientras se fue a seguirla

Wakaba- bueno...solo quedamos nosotros-

Elfman- ¡HOMBRES!-

Virgo- esperadme princesa, ¡allá voy madresitas!- y salio corriendo de la misma manera que Wendy

Loki- ¿que le pasa a Virgo?, ella no es así-

Gray- seguramente le gustan los bebes-

Elfman- ¡hombres!-

Gildarts- ¿alguien a visto a el editor de la revista semanal?- pregunto

todos movieron la cabeza en forma de negación y comenzaron a buscar

Gazille- ¡hey!, creo que lo encontré- dijo mientras señalaba la parte de afuera de la puerta

Editor- cooooooool- dijo mareado tomando su ultima foto

Macao- ¿que paso?-

Gray- creo que lo pisotearon las chicas-

Elfman- amigo eso no es ser un hombre-

un ratos después los "hombres" se acomodaron en circulo para hacer preguntas a los "padres"

Macao- bien Natsu hay te va, ¿crees que Yoshima es linda?-

Natsu- si lo es, ella me contó que en su pueblo hacían concursos de belleza ella tuvo un premio y así conoció a Aiko, pero a mi me gusta nada mas una-

todos- ¿quien?-

Elfaman- si Natsu ¿quien?- dijo de manera amenazadora

Natsu- no les puedo decir-

Alzack- bien Gazille- ¿que quisieras que fuera?-

-¡HOMBRE!- grito el machista Elfman

Gazille- yo no se...lo que depare el destino...aunque Charle dijo claramente dos "jóvenes"-

Natsu- tienes razón-

Macarov- bueno continuemos,je,je...¡NATSU!-

-¡VIEJO!-

-¡NATSU!-

-¡VIEJO!-

-¡NATSU!-


	6. Algo importante

**ALGO IMPORTANTE**

-¡¿QUE?!-

Macarov- dijiste que mis relaciones son malas...ahora que tienes que formar una relación con Yoshima cuenta me ¿como le vas a hacer?-

Natsu- primero...mm... tengo que... ¿ser maduro?-

todos- ¡claro que si!-

Natsu- y ¿conseguir empleo?-

todos-¡si, si, si!-

Gray- en fin ¿que se les vino a la cabeza cuando les dijeron?-

Natsu- todas las responsabilidades y las cosas que ya no podre hacer-

Gazille- solo sentí...no se los puedo decir-

Fried- Gazille, ¿por que la defendiste con el comentario de Evegrin?-

Gazille- pues porque no me gusto lo que dijo a mi me gustan los pircing de Aiko-

Fried- y ¿porque te gustan los pircing?-

Gazille- pues aveces refleja lo que uno siente-

-mejor dejo de halar con ustedes- y se dio la vuelta

-se nos fue uno pero nos quedas tu Natsu, cuenta, cuenta- dijo Max

Natsu- ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas?- se pregunto Natsu

**en la una casa a mitad del bosque ****_(la casa de poluska)_**

-¡¿QUE HACEN AQUI?, SAVEN QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS HUMANOS!- dijo la histérica Poluska

ella olfateo y dijo- ustedes las embarazadas pasen, ¡pero las demás larguen ce!- dijo sacando una escoba de la nada y echando escobazos a todas partes

Lucy- ya Poluska dejadnos pasar, nosotras las acompañamos- dijo agachan doce para no recibir los escobazos

Wendy- Grandine por favor dejadnos pasar o por lo menos a mi- dijo con cara de perrito

Poluska- ya te dije muchas veces que no me llames así, pero tu si puedes, ¡LAS DEMAS LARGUENCE DE AQUÍ!-

Wendy- gracias, chicas nos vemos luego- dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despido

Todas- asta luego- dijeron deprimidas

NOTA: el chismorreo es una cosa seria ¿verdad?.

Poluska- ¡¿que acaso se van a quedar allí?!, vengan, las voy a examinar- dijo entrando a la casa

Wendy- vamos chicas, Grandine es muy buena en estas cosas-

Poluska- ya te dije que no me llames así-

las chicas entraron y se encontraron con muchas plantas medicinales, calderos, libros y recetas por todas partes.

Poluska- bueno chicas cuenten me todo, pero primero, ¿quienes son los padres?, y ¿han sentido dolores?, según e leído que su raza siente los dolores mas intensos que un humano-

Yoshima- ¿y como usted sabe que somos de otra raza?- pregunto sentando ce en una silla

Aiko- ¿a caso no ves como huele?, ella es un dragón, al fin alguien que...-

Poluska- no te atrevas a decir eso a el frente de Wendy- le dijo tapándole la boca, pues Wendy se sentó afuera de la casa recostada de el árbol en que vivía la anciana

Aiko- bueno no digo nada-

Poluska- muy bien, ¿quienes son los responsables?-

Aiko- seguramente los conoce muy bien, son Gazille y Natsu de ese gremio-

Poluska- ¡QUE!, ¡QUE!- dijo tirando de su cabello

Yoshima- si, ellos son-

Poluska- ¿que les hicieron?, ¿abusaron de ustedes?, ¡DIGANMELO!- dijo cada ves mas histérica

Aiko- no anciana, fue a sexualmente hace 8 meses-

Yoshima- si, no paso nada-

Poluska- no me confío, pero bueno, ¿han sentido dolores que les incomoden?-

Yoshima- pues si, pero no muy a menudo-

Aiko- ¡a ti!, a mi me toca lo peor, me duelen los pies, las barriga se me hincha, tengo mucha hambre y con metal no me lleno, siempre con dolores y vómitos, y esas siestas que cuando me despierto amanezco con sueño y muchas otras cosas mas- dijo con los brazos cruzados

Poluska- a ti te toco la peor parte pero te recomiendo que dejes de comer metal y alimentos con mucha sal por eso se te hinchan los pies, bien la otra ¿todavía no sienten a los bebes?-

Yoshima- yo si, todas las noches antes de dormir me da una patadita-

Poluska- ¿y a ti?-

Aiko- hace lo mismo pero solo cuando estoy melancólica, ahora que lo pienso...varias beses siento como una garra y alas ¿crees que eso sea bueno?- pregunto poniendo ce su mano en su barbilla

Poluska- ¡¿garras y alas?!, la unión de children drangon y dargon slayer, puede que nazcan con partes de dragón permanentes, si desde antes de el nacimiento tienen estas cualidades no podrán tener una vida normal-

unisono- ¡QUE DICES!-

Poluska- si, miren- se dirigió a un estante y saco un libro con polvo de un cofre

Poluska- en la pagina 547 sale que si sucede este tipo de unión las personas descendientes pueden desarrollar partes de dragón como sus padres pero son permanentes, no son como los dragon slayer que tienen partes de dragón por magia o como ustedes que tienen control propio de estas partes, la mayoría no tienen control de eso, por lo tanto... no hay opción, tienen que vivir aislados-

Yoshima- no puede ser, yo quiero que mi hijo tenga una vida normal-

Aiko- no, yo voy a hacer lo posible por que viva feliz-

Poluska- ¡ese es el espíritu!, estas uniones cuando tienen un poder manejable pueden controlar su capacidad así que no se rindan...ha...ver chicas así me recuerdan a mi cuando..oh...nada-

Aiko- ¿cuando que?-

Yoshima- Aiko no seas entrometida-

Poluska- bueno ya vallan ce, cuando tengan una pregunta saben en donde buscarme y ¡SI VEN A ESAS HUMANAS DIGANLES QUE NO ME BUELVAN A MOLESTAR...- dijo mientras sacudía su escoba pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriendo ce

-¡hey!. ¿como les fue chicas?- decía Natsu abriendo la puerta con sus pies seguido de lo chicos

Macarov- Poluska, tiempo sin verte-

Poluska- ¡¿SE PUEDE SAVER QUE HACEN AQUI?, A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HUMANOS VALLAN CE!-

Gildats- tranquila Poluska solo venimos a ver a las chicas-

Poluska- ¡ENTONCES VALLANCE!, oh chicas esperen- se dirigió a la estantería y saco barios libros

-estos les servirán para todo (susurrando a sus oídos) y no digan nada de el secreto-

Yoshima- gracias Poluska-san, vendremos para cualquier cosa- dijo con una sonrisa tomando los libros

Aiko- bueno chicos, vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque-

Loki- oh con su tongo neo singular...- recibe un golpe en la cara

Gazille- ni te atrevas Loki- dijo cruzando los brazos

Levi- Aiko, Gazille ¿puedo ir?- dijo con su carita feliz

Lucy- yo también quiero ir-

Aiko- ni de broma, con dos personas es suficiente-

Levi- pero Aiko-chan así no te conoceremos mejor-

Aiko- bueno, ya que, vengan los que quieran-

Todos- ¡SIIIII!-

Yoshima- Natsu quiero hablar contigo mas tarde-

Natsu- ¿por que?- dijo el inconsciente sin saber que se trataba de algo importante

Aiko- yo también te tengo que decir algo importante-

Gazille- bueno pero hablaremos mas tarde-

Aiko- ¡si!-

-_¿de que sera?- _pensaba Levi

Natsu- ¡bueno!, nos vamos, ¡Happy vamos a una carrera para ver quien llega primero!-

Happy- ¡AYE SIR.!-

y los dos desesperados salen corriendo cómicamente dejando humo

Yoshima- creo que sera mas tarde, hijo espero que seas feliz como el- dijo con voz baja

Gazille- mejor me voy atrás de el, nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió el pelo negro saliendo

Aiko- pero...bueno, espero que en el futuro crezcas con mas madures que ese Natsu-

**Nota: este es un episodio donde quise poner a Poluska en duda**

**denme ideas para los chistes por favor que no soy como mi hermano**

**Pendiente: este es la sección de el pero denme comentarios, ¡chao!**

**Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, no quiero ninguna denuncia**


	7. Los juegos

**LOS JUEGOS**

Lucy- y bueno chicas ¿que les dijo Poluska?- decía mientras caminaba a la ciudad

Yoshima- muchas cosas, que el cuidado, los dolores, que comer...-

Lucy- veo que Poluska sabe de ese tema-

Lisanna- seguramente tiene algún secreto que no nos a contado-

Aiko- bueno... no nos metamos en esas cosas- decía mientras acelera el paso

Levi- Aiko-chan, Yoshima-chan, ¿ustedes tienen magia?-

Yoshima- ¡si!, yo aprendí magia de fuego alquímico-

(la invente yo , es magia que te permite crear cosas con fuego)

Lucy, Levi y Lisanna- ¡genia!-

Macarov- es impresionante, las children dragon pueden transformar sus partes humanas en partes de dragón pero no savia que podía aprender magia-

Aio- y que esperabas viejito, la magia es para todos-

Macarov- no para todos, solo los que creen en si o con un poder que sobrepasa mas que...-

Aiko- si...si...si viejito, seguramente ¡auch!-

Yoshima- ¡Aiko!-

Aiko- tranquila...es solo...un dolor de cabeza-

Macarov- mejor nos apresuramos-

todos salen corriendo hacia el gremio con Aiko y Yoshima literalmente encima

y en la entrada de el gremio estaban Natsu, Happy y Gazille

Natsu- ¡YOOOO!-

Happy- CHICOS-

Natsu- espero que nos trajeran algo-

Happy- ¡AYE!-

Gazille- ¡CALLENCE!, tuve que correr demasiado para alcanzarte-

Erza- a un lado ustedes-

Natsu- ¿que paso?-

Lucy- Aiko esta mal, empezó a sudar y se le dificulta respirar-

Gazille- ¿donde esta?-

Lianna- ¿que no viste que se la llevaron a la enfermería?-

Gazille- oh claro- entra a el gremio y todos estaban haciendo un alboroto (quien sabe porque, pero bueno así es Fairy Tail ¿no?)

todos terminaron de entrar y solo esperaban entonces la puerta de la enfermería fue Abierta por Wendy que la curaba

Wendy- bueno chicos ella esta mejor, esta dormida así que no hagan ruido por favor-

Macarov- ¡YA LA OYERO ASÍ QUE...-

Wendy- maestro-

Macarov- lo siento-

varias de las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa hablando

Levi- ¿me pregunto que sera estar embarazada?-

Yoshima- bueno no se como explicártelo...pero se siente muy bien y otras veces no, a mi me va muy bien pero la que mas sufre es Aiko-

Levi- ¿porque?-

Yoshima- ella te lo dijo, pero ella no tiene familia por que su madre murió en el nacimiento y la mía también...solo tenemos de nosotras-

Levi- lo lamento-

Yoshima- no pasa nada-

la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta y Aiko salio con una sonrisa

Aiko- no paso nada solo fue un contra tiempo-

Yoshima- ¡Aiko!, estas bien-

Aiko- ¿y que crees que me iba a pasar?-

Yoshima- nada-

Aiko- bien, tengo hambre ¿que ay de comer?- y todas empezaron a reír (típico que una embarazada tenga hambre pero bueno)

Natsu se acerco y le dice- oye tu tienes mas cosas que Yoshima ¿por que?-

Aiko comía y dijo- no lo se-

Natsu- bueno, menos mal que te recuperaste...oh, ¡LUCY! Falta poco para los juegos mágicos y no nos acordamos-

Macarov- ¡es verdad falta como 3 semanas!-

todos- ¡KYAAAAAAA!-

y cayeron cómicamente a el suelo palidos

Aiko-¿juegos mágicos?-

y un joven se le acerca- si es una competencia para poner a prueba las habilidades de los magos- dijo Romeo

Aiko- oh... ¡entonces quiero ir!-

Yoshima- pero Aiko estas mal-

Aiko- solo por que este embarazada no significa que no puede ir-

entonces todos se levantan

el maestro se monto encima de una mesa y dice- ¡HIJOS, los juegos mágicos se acercan por eso no vamos a descansar, tenemos a dos chicas especiales por eso este año vamos a demostrarles el poder de Fairy Tail a esos otros gremios!- y izo la pose de Fairy Tail

Aiko- ¡viejito ¿puedo ir?-

Macarov se cae de la mesa y dice- ¡¿que, que?!-

Aiko- lo que escucho, quiero mostrarles mi fuerza con esa competencia-

todos- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?, ¿QUEEEEE?!-

Aiko- lo que escucho y si me dice que no igual voy a ir-

Macrov- pero sol pueden ir las personas con la marca del gremio y que no tengan ningún inconveniente-

Aiko- lo de la marca se soluciona- mostró su brazo izquierdo y dejo ver su marca de dragón negra y su marca cambio de forma a la de Fairy Tail

Aiko- ve ¿ahora puedo ir?-

Macarov- pero y tu embarazo-

Aiko- utilizo un hechizo de protección, además no hace falta que sea en los juegos físicos puedo participar en los mentales-

Macarov- siendo así puede que si-

Aiko- ¡bien!, al fin una competencia que no sea de belleza-

las chicas se amontonaron unas a otras y comenzaron a hablar

Evegrin- amiga una competencia de belleza pero si tu...-

Aiko- no digas nada y mira-

ella se quito sus pircing y los agujeros se le taparon como una regeneración y dejo ver un rostro completamente diferente

(ojos rojos hermosos con pestañas largas, labios sin grietas y carnosos, mejillas y poros suaves y otras cosas que la hacían ver bella)

Levi- Aiko-chan-

Lucy- que bella-

Lisanna- es completamente diferente-

Erza- ¿por que te ponías pircing si eres hermosa?-

Aiko- solo me sirve este rostro en competencias pero no es como yo me reflejo- y se puso otra vez los pricing en donde estaban

Mira- pero si te ves estupenda-

Yoshima- chicas mejor dejen la hacer lo que quiera-

Cana- bueno ya que vas a participar en los juegos, me imagino que tienes magia-

Aiko- claro que tengo magia-

Bisca- ¿y cual es?-

Aiko- espíritus-

Cana- mira Lucy tu magia-

Lucy- pero ¿espíritus de que?-

Aiko- ya veras...ya veras- y pensó- _hermano ven pronto-_


	8. El hermano dragón

**EL HERMANO DRAGÓN**

Lucy- mm, pero no me aguanto, quiero saber que tipo de espíritus usas-

Aiko- bueno, bueno, vengan todos les voy a mostrar mi magia-

Levi- ¿ir a donde?-

Aiko- a...bueno... a se lugar en donde Yoshima vomito- dijo despreocupada

Yoshima- oh, lo siento mucho fue un accidente, no savia a donde ir-

Lucy- no fue nada...pero si apesto un poco-

Yoshima- lo...lo siento-

Natsu se entrometió y dijo- anda, asta te pareces a Aries-

y justo en ese instante las llaves de Lucy volvieron a brillar

-em...hola...lo siento mucho-

Lucy- ¿Aries que haces aquí?, ha desde que ustedes llegaron los espíritus están locos-

Aries- no señorita Lucy...lo siento mucho, pero lo que pasa es que...-

Acuario- ¿que no comprendes?, esas chicas tienen algo especial, ¡SOLTERONA!-

Lucy- ahí, tenias que recordármelo-

Juvia apareció de la nada y dijo- ¿que tienen de especial?, Juvia no sabe que es-

Escorpio- ellas van a tener a los primeros hijos de los dragones en un siglo, Way-

Todos escucharon la platica por que los espíritus y las mujeres hablaban muy alto

Unisono- ¡QUE QUE QUE!-

(ya se estoy poniendo muchos que pero bueno no se me ocurre mas nada)

Virgo- princesa, lamento la intromisión de mis compañeros espero que nos perdone y no allá un castigo, (manera boba como le digo yo a los que hablan así de tonto) hola medresitas ¿como están?, (manera fría) princesa me retiro-

todos los espíritus de Lucy se fueron excepto cierto peli naranja

Loki- espero que me llamen de nuevo señoritas-

Aiko- ya larga te o llamo a mi hermano- dijo mostrando una llave celestial color negra con lineas rojas y grises

Levi- Aiko-chan usted me dijo que no tenia familiares-

Aiko- que no ves que es un espíritu...mi...mi madre me lo dejo para que me cuidara-

_(hace mucho tiempo en una casa en lo alto de una montaña)_

_una mujer estaba recostada en una cama con un bulto en sus brazos_

_mujer- mi Aiko (tos) lamento tener que irme pero primero(tos) quiero que tengas esto_

_mujer- abre te puerta del dragón, ¡Draco!-_

_una luz apareció mostrando una silueta de un joven y dijo_

_Draco- Azumi ¿que pasa?-_

_Azumi- Draco quiero que (tos con sangre) tu nueva dueña sea Aiko mi hija(tos) quiero que la cuides y la protejas ella te va a querer mucho Draco(tos) de ahora en adelante tu seras su hermano mayor-_

_Draco- pero Azumi...-_

_Azumi- Draco, yo me estoy muriendo...estoy agonizando, pero todos reconocieran que mi hija es_

_Aiko Nicaro y esta viva...-_

_le entrego el bulto en sus brazos y le dio su llave_

_Azumi- de ahora en adelante nuestro contrato esta roto...- fueron las ultimas palabras de la madre de Aiko y Draco con ella en sus brazos grito con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_Draco- ¡AZUMI!- y callo de rodillas en el suelo en ese instante de melancolía unos llantos se escucharon de la bebe y Draco miro sus rostro y abrazo fuerte mente a Aiko_

_Draco- tranquila, tranquila todo estará bien-_

Loki- bueno, esta bien me voy nos vemos damisela-

Aiko estiro su llave y dijo- ¡abre te puerta del dragón!, ¡Draco!-

y efectivamente la silueta de un joven apareció entre el humo y dijo

Draco- hermana ¿alguien te hace mal?-

Aiko- es ese chico, lleva acosándonos todo el día-

el humo se disperso y dejo ver a el espíritu del dragón

(piel gris con escamas el los brazos, piernas, espalda, frente, cabello negro con pantalones y algunas puntas de dragón en los codos y hombros y sin zapatos con el cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros)

Draco- muy bien ¿que le hago hermana?-

Loki- no hace falta usar la violencia-

Draco- te las veras conmigo por acosar a mi hermana menor-

Loki- Lucy ayude me por favor-

pero nadie respondía pues estaban atónitos por el aspecto de Draco

las chicas viendo su aspecto y diciendo cosas como- que guapo, mira ese cabello, que músculos-

Yoshima- no hace falta Draco solo es un caballero y sabes que a Aiko no le guste que sean caballerosos con ella-

Draco estaba en posición de atacar pero la cambo cuanto escucho lo ultimo y paso de un joven protector a un carismático- me hubieras dicho eso antes-

se acerco a su hermana y le dijo- hermana no andes acusando a las demás personas ¿que te e dicho?

-que no juzgues a las personas sin antes conocerlas- dijo bajando la cabeza

Draco- así es, esa es mi hermanita ven aca- dijo mientras despeinaba a Aiko

Aiko- ya dejame hermano-

Natsu salio corriendo hacia el chico y le dijo con cara de asombro

Natsu- ¡wowww!, asombroso, ¿tu eres el hermano de Aiko?-

Draco- si, llámame Draco-

Happy sale volando de cualquier lugar y junto a Natus dice- ¡genial, genial, genial, genial, genial!-

Lucy- ho...hola, disculpa pero ¿que tipo de espíritu eres tu?-

Draco- soy el espíritu de dragón-

Lucy- no, yo digo que si eres uno estelar o cualquier otro-

Draco- soy un espíritu único, fui creado por los deseos de los dragones-

Lucy- genial-

Draco- oh, oye hermana como vas con mi sobrino o sobrina-

Aiko- ya te cuento mas tarde-

Draco- bien hermana nos vemos- dijo el dragón que desapareció desvaneciendo

Lucy- increíble Aiko, y ¿cuantas llaves tienes?-

ella se sentó en una mesa y puso 3 llaves en ella

Aiko- mira estas son son mis llaves-

1 el dragón- Draco, espíritu cazador y fiel, nunca deja a un amigo (modo de empleo batalla)-

2 la coraza- Cora, espíritu protector, daría su vida por proteger (modo de empleo protección)-

3 el inventor- Trexta, espíritu de estrategias, siempre se sale con la suya (modo de empleo estrategia)-

Lucy- genial ¿que clase de espíritus serán?-

Aiko- son especiales, ellos son mi familia... mama me los dejo-

Lucy- veo que son un tesoro, bueno mas tarde nos presentas mejor a Draco-

Aiko- si claro- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía sus llaves-

un rato después las chicas fueron a unas habitaciones para dormir

12:30. Yoshima durmió muy bien pues como había dicho no tenia problemas pero

Aiko si los tenia no podía dormir y justo en un momento una manito apareció en su vientre y la voz de alguien familiar apareció

Draco- es muy desesperado o desesperada justo como solías ser tu-

Aiko- hermano no puedo dormir-

Draco- yo tengo una cosa que hace que se duerma fácil- y el comenzó a cantar delicada mente

junto a las estrellas... tu hoy brillaras

y todo brillante... lo vas a mirar

pero ya es muy tarde... hay que descansar

pues el sol mañana te alumbrara.

Tarareo la canción una y otra ves asta que Aiko se durmió muy feliz pues su hermano le cantaba esta canción por las noches cuando era niña

Draco- hasta mañana hermanita-

**¿que tal? Me gusta el personaje de Draco y me quiero fijar en Aiko por que de alguna manera me refleja a mi, pero bueno espero revierw**

**y me gusta muchos las historias de (girl-hatake95 y Kaminari) ¡chao!.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima se me olvido ponerlo antes no quiero demandas.**


	9. El entrenamiento

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO**

en la mañana siguiente las chicas se despertaron pero no era de mañana

salieron de la habitación y todos los del gremio estaban bebiendo o peleando o hablando

Natsu- ¡YOOO!, ¿COMO ESTAN?-

Yoshima- bien Natsu-

Lucy- Aiko, Yoshima al fin despertaron-

Aiko- ¿como que al fin?-

Lisanna- ¿que no ves la hora?, son las 1:16, baya que ustedes si duermen-

Yoshima- creo que si-

Aiko- ¿que? ¿que?, oh no-

Gazille se acerco a ella y le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

Gazille- de que te preocupas, es por tu embarazo-

Aiko- no es eso, mi hermano me dijo que me iba a ver a las 10 en punto y es muy tarde-

Gazille- veo que quieres mucho a tu hermano-

Aiko- claro que lo quiero, el es el único que me cuido y paso 9 años en este mundo por mi-

Todos- ¡NUEVE AÑOS!-

Aiko- si, tanto el como Cora y Trexta me acompañaron todo mi vida-

Lucy- pero ¿como es posible que allá podido estar tanto tiempo?, fue mucho mas que lo que duro Loki en este mundo-

Aiko- ja, eso quiere decir que Draco es mas resistente que ese cuatro ojos-

Lucy- veo que es muy fuerte, enseña me lo anda-

Aiko- claro que si-

las dos amantes de los espíritus salieron a el patio seguidas de los o las chismosas

Aiko- bien, primero te mostrare a mi espíritu de estrategias-

estiro su mano y el ella una llave plateada con lineas verdes fosforescentes como circuitos

Aiko- ¡abre te puerta del inventor!, ¡Trexta!-

un joven con una bata de científico con lentes oscuros y pelo amarillento apareció

Trexta- ¿como estas?, me alegra mucho verte y a ti también Yoshima-

Lucy- genial, bien mi turno, ¡abre te puerta escorpión!, ¡Escorpio!-

no hace falta que describa a Escorpio

Lucy- ¿y que te parece?-

Aiko- bien ¿no te importa un combate sola para entrenar?-

Lucy- claro que no-

Trexta- oh...hace mucho tiempo que no peleo-

Aiko- vamos Trexta, ¡sobrecarga!-

Trexta- bien- el movió sus manos en círculos creando una bola de energía verde tan rápido que Escorpio apenas lo pudo esquivar

Escorpio- oye hermano eso casi me golpea-

Lucy- por poco Escorpio-

Aiko- bueno, Trexta ¡circuito roto!-

el comenzó a manipular a Escorpio contra su propia voluntad

Trexta- Aiko, veo que te visito Draco noche- dijo mientras seguía manipulando a Escorpio

Aiko- si, el siempre esta a mi lado-

Escorpio- anda ya ¿como puedes hablar si estas entrenado?-

Lucy- ¡Escorpio regresa!-

y el desapareció

Trexta- apenas me empezaba a divertir-

Lucy- pues entonces fíjate como se pelea con dos espíritus-

saco la llave de Leo y de Aries

Lucy- abre te puerta de del león ¡Loki!, abre te puerta del ternero ¡Aries!-

Aries- em...es hora de pelear...lo siento mucho-

Loki- veo que eres un espíritu de esa hermosa dama-

Aiko se enfureció- tu lo pediste, ¡abre te puerta del dragón!, ¡DRACO!-

Draco- te las veras conmigo-

Loki- Aries, les mostramos de que estamos hechos-

Lucy- ¿que?, ¿dos espíritus?-

Aiko- crees que eres la única-

Draco- otra ves tu, ¡garras!- las garras de Draco pasaron a Loki rompiéndole su esmoquin

Loki- mi esmoquin- y comenzó a dar golpes con energía a Draco

Trexta- yo me encargo de ella, ¡sobrecarga!-

Aries comenzó a temblar, electricidad recorría su cuerpo y callo a el suelo desmallada sin siquiera decir algo o atacar y se desvaneció

Loki- ¡Aries!- dijo dejando de pelear

Draco-¡un punto débil!- aprovecho la situación para dar una patada a su estomago desvaneciéndolo

Lucy- per...perdí-

Aiko- y que te parece, bien echo chicos-

Trexta- genial-

Draco- al fin me desquite de se acosador-

Lucy- veo que eres muy experimentada-

Aiko- si, llevo años en esto, adiós chicos- tomo sus llaves y las guardo para así desvanecer a los chicos

Levi se le acerco y le dijo felicitándola- bien Aiko-chan, tus espíritus son increíbles, aunque no puedo creer que allás vencido a Lu-chan-

Natsu sale corriendo con una revista en sus manos y gritando- ¡CHICOS!-

Yoshima- ¡Natsu! ¿que pasa?-

Natsu enojado responde- ¡ese editor de la revista semanal publico mal las cosas!-

Aiko- ¡¿QUE IZÓ QUE?!-

Natsu- ¡si miren!- le dio la revista a Aiko y todos se asomaron a ver

Aiko- primera plana: Natsu y Gazille dos de los tres dragones slayer a el parecer dejaron una semilla plantada ocho meses atrás con unas chicas que según ellos no hicieron nada

todos los integrantes del gremio se sorprendieron con lo comentado, espero que puedan superar las criticas aquí les dejo unas imágenes de las chicas

(imagen de Aiko caminando) las señorita que se muestra en esta foto es Aiko-sama, es hermosa ya veo por que Gazille la escogió a ella, pero además de eso sus pircing la hacen ver amenazadora y la siguiente chica es la que conoció Natsu que según ella se llama Yoshima (imagen de Yoshima riendo) ella también es bella y amigable, y con esto dejo la primera plana ¡COOL!.

Gazille- ese hombre no va a caminar después de esto- dijo enojado

Natsu- ¡lo pagaras...- dijo mientras salia corriendo a la salida de el gremio

Aiko- espera a ponerle una mano enzima a ese...- antes de terminar la frase se empezó a marear y termino desmallada

Gazille- ¡Aiko!, ¡rápido lleven la a al enfermería!- dijo levantándola

Levi- veo que Aiko-chan sufre algo cada día-

Yoshima- si, permitan me- se acerco a ella y le dejo algo en sus mano derecha- cuando despierte digan le que lo lea-

Lucy- Aiko creo que puedo llamar a su hermano- tomo la llave de Draco- ¡abre te puerta del dragón!, ¡Draco!- agito la llave pero no funciono, la agito muchas veces pero no abría- ¿por que no abre?-

Yoshima- el contrato de Aiko no puede ser manejado por otra persona-

Lucy- ¿que?, ¿por que no?-

Yoshima- ellos tienen un contrato de sangre, por eso se dicen hermanos, no se muy bien los detalles solo se eso-

Lucy- ¿que tipo de contrato tendrán los espíritus de Aiko con ella-

mientras tanto en las calles de Macnolia cierto rosadito

Natsu- ¡te pateare el trasero!- corría y corría sin darse cuenta de que Happy lo seguía

Happy- ¡Natsu espera me!- pero el despistado Natsu no escuchaba

Reportero- ¡ese reporte fue una bomba, todos compraban la revista!, ¡COOL!-

Natsu- tu...bastardo- comenzó a dar golpes a el reportero dejándole moretones

**bueno, hasta aquí voy por ahora pero les aseguro que abra mas y mucho mas de esta historia**

**los personajes son de Hiro Mashima si lees esto Hiro quiero decirte que te admiro**

**¡CHAOOOO!**


	10. Pobre reportero

**POBRE REPORTERO**

ya en la enfermería Aiko estaba recostada en una cama

Aiko- ¿por que me pasara esto a mi?-

se pregunto a ella misma pero sintió una hoja en su mano y la leyó

(se que te sientes muy mal, puede que no sepa lo mas profundo de ti como cual es la conexión con tu hermano y tu, y por que tienes pircing pero yo se que puedes contar con Draco para lo que sea, ah y cuenta le a Gazille lo que dijo Poluska, yo le digo a Natsu cuando vuelva. Yoshima)

Aiko- tengo que decirle ahora-

en ese mismo instante Gazille abrió la puerta

Gazille- Aiko ¿estas bien?-

Aiko- si, Gazille...quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-

Gazille- ¿que pasa?- se sentó a el lado de ella y ella continuo

Aiko- mira, cuando fuimos con Poluska ella nos dijo que nuestros hijos podrían nacer...ah... tu sabes que los dragones slayer transforman sus partes por magia y nosotras nacemos con esa cualidad pero sin magia y la podemos controlar pero la mayoría de nuestras uniones no pueden controlar eso y tienen que vivir aislados...puede que nuestros hijos no controlen esta habilidad y no sean aceptados-

Gazille- ¿recuerdas la predicción de Charle?, ella dijo que dos jóvenes corrían hacia donde los dragones se dirigían saltaron por un risco pero en cuanto saltaron unas alas les salieron, no te preocupes-

Aiko- gracias Gazille- le dijo feliz- ahora que ya esta todo entendido tenemos que hablar sobre donde vamos a vivir ¿no?-

Gazille- creo que no podemos vivir en el gremio, mañana buscamos...pero primero me tengo que desquitar con ese reportero-

Aiko- ya se me olvidaba lo del reportero, Gazille ayuda me a pararme-

Gazille- no queda te aquí yo voy por ese reportero-

salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta

Aiko- ya le dije, ahora te toca a ti Yoshima, vamos a ver como le dices a Natsu-

**en la entrada del gremio**

Natsu cargaba a el reportero de el cuello- tienes tu merecido por parte mía ahora te toca mi gremio-

reportero- ¡coooooooooollll!- dijo todo mareado y con moretones

Natsu- ¡chicos ya traje a el reportero!- dijo mientras corría a la puerta

Macarov- ¡Natsu!-

Natsu- viejo ya me desquite de el reportero-

Erza se le acerco y le dijo- Natsu ¿acaso no sabes los problemas que estas causando?, ya hemos recuperado el respeto de nuestro gremio y con esto tu lo estas arruinando-

Natsu- pero Erza-

Erza- no se hable mas-

Gray salia corriendo- ¡Natsu!-

Natsu- ¿que quieres calsilloman?-

Gray- ¿como me as dicho ojos puntiagudos?-

Natsu- calsilloman ojos caídos-

Gray- ahora si te vas a arrepentir- y empezaron a pelear

Gazille- Natsu da me a ese reportero que lo voy a dejar sin habla-

el pobre reportero estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espirales

y Gazille empezó a golpearlo con sus manos de metal

Levi- Gazille detente-

el se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Levi

Natsu- ¿Gazille porque te detienes?-

Gazille comenzó a balbucear- bueno...pues...he...-

Natsu- bueno no importa solo golpea lo-

el paro de golpear a el reportero pero algo impresiono a Gazille

Levi se trono los dedos y con una expresión sobria dijo- tienes que golpear lo con mas fuerza-

Gazille- ¿ehhhh?-

y sin dar ce cuenta Levi lo estaba golpeando a el reportero y otro segundo después todo el gremio detenía a Levi pero sobre todo Lucy

Lucy- ¡Levi detente!-

Levi- no Lu-chan, no lo perdonare por lo que dijo de Aiko-chan y Yoshima-chan-

Lisanna- pero Levi, es un chismoso y interpreto mal las cosa-

Lucy- cierto Levi-

la chaparrita se detuvo pro fin y dijo feliz

Levi- Aiko-chan me dijo que haga eso, me dijo que no parara hasta que ella al fin se levantara-

todos- ¿ahhhhhh?-

**en la enfermería **

Aiko intentaba levantarse pero no pasaba de levantar las piernas

Aiko- ¿por que no me puedo levantar?, mi vientre pesa demasiado-

Gazille entro a la enfermería con el reportero en su mano derecha

Aiko- oh Gazille, ayuda me a levantarme-

Gazille- escuche que le dijiste a Levi que golpeara a el reportero-

Aiko- si, ¿pasa algo?-

Gazille- ¿como pudiste decirle eso?-

Aiko- yo solo me intentaba levantar y ella llego, solo mencione lo del reportero y se me ocurrió que quizás podría darle una lección por mi-

Gazille- a decir verdad parece que Levi te quiere mucho, pero bueno, el reportero ya recibió su merecido- dijo tirando al reportero a el suelo

**un rato después en la entrada**

-pobre reportero, si que tubo una gran paliza- dijo la única que a el parecer esta un poco mas cuerda

Elfman- creo que recibir eso no es ser un hombre-

Mira- creo que tienes razón, pero por lo menos debimos llevarlo a su casa-

Elfman- no hace falta-

pero después de terminar de hablar Romeo salia corriendo estilo Natsu

**como les dije hasta aquí voy, todavía no recibo revier de nadie "que malos" pero bueno se aceptan comentarios y de mas si conocen a girl-hatake95 y a Kaminari les mandan saludos**

**los personajes son de Hiro Mashima gracias por leer mi historia me da mucha felicidad de que le estoy ganando a mi hermano ¡CHAOOO!**


	11. Aviso

**DIEZ COSAS POR SABER (nota no es un episodio)**

Yo- bueno, hoy les voy a informar de diferentes cosas por las cuales no se si me equivoque-

1: Natsu es un tonto que se la pasa peleando con Gray y no se si ponerlo como buen padre o uno que no sabe que hacer con la responsabilidad.

2: me estoy enfocando en Aiko pero voy a poner mas como protagonista a Yoshima (haber si puedo) me gusta demasiado Aiko pero en cuanto nazcan los bebes me voy a enfocar en ellos.

3: me gusta el humor y no se si mi historia tiene o no pero mi hermano me dijo que la parte de Evegrin y los pechos fue muy graciosa y la parte en la que Natsu se come el tornillo también, voy a intentar poner mas humor.

4: no me gustan mucho los bebes pero me gusta ponerlos en las historias no se porque.

5: no se como definir la actitud de Gazille o Gajeel, me gusta escribirlo como Gazille.

6: todavía no e puesto a varios personajes de la serie como Lili, Laxus, Alzack, Nab y otros mas.

7: disculpen si en la parte en la que Natsu dijo que las chicas estaban gordas porque no se si Bisca se embarazo o no todo por culpa de que no me vi desde la parte en que vencen a el segundo maestro hasta que la muñeca de Lucy aparece o mucho después. Mas bien desde que encuentran el libro de las llaves o algo así-

8: no se como escribir bien los nombres pero ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?.

9: en la historia muchos personajes hablar por lo tanto no se como hacer que hable uno por uno. Unos personajes hablan mas que otros o los otros hablan muy poco.

10: Aiko me gusta por que siento que representa la forma rustica y superior mia y Yoshima es la parte normal.

Yo- muchas gracias por leer, mi hermano me dijo que tengo casi 365 y le gane ¡YUPIIII!, pero un así no tengo review y me da como cosita-

los personajes, Fairy Tail, Macnolia y otras cosas son de Hiro Mashima

Aiko, Yoshima, Trexta, Cora y Draco son mis personajes, espero que entiendan la descripción

quiero que en el siguiente episodio o el otro o el otro haga alguno con el titulo

"la competidora embarazada"

¿que les parece?

Tanto Aiko como Yoshima van a estar en los juegos mágicos pero van a haber algunas complicaciones

para entrar. "**sin mas que decir voy con mi historia"**


	12. Problemas de entrada

**PROBLEMAS DE ENTRADA**

Todos gritaron- ¡¿nani?!-

Romeo- maestro nuestro gremio necesita cinco miembros mas para entrar en los juegos-

Macarov- ¿pero como vamos a conseguir cinco miembros para tres semanas?-

Elfman- tenemos una solución, son las chicas-

**5 minutos antes**

Aiko- anda Gazille ayuda me, me quiero levantar-

Gazille- bueno ya llevas mucho tiempo allí-

se le acerco y le tomo la mano para levantarla y ella también intentaba levantarse pero con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que Gazille estaba sudando

Gazille-_Aiko pesa demasiado, pesa mucho mas que una mujer normal-_ pensaba el cabello negro pero Aiko abrió los ojos y le pregunto sentándose

Aiko- ¿que pasa?, te ves cansado-

Gazille- no es nada solo que...-

Aiko- ¿que?-

Gazille- bueno la verdad es que pesas mas que una mujer normal-

Aiko frunció el ceño- pues entonces tu te estas volviendo débil-

Gazille- yo no soy débil tu estas gorda-

Aiko- no es verdad-

Gazille- si lo estas-

Aiko- se que lo estoy pero ¿como es posible que no puedas levantarme?-

Gazille- yo no se, pero ya dejemos esto y vámonos de aquí-

las "pareja" salio de la habitación

**1 minuto antes en la sala de el gremio**

Macarov- ¡si! Yoshima-

Yoshia estaba sentada en una mesa rodeada de las chicas

Yoshima- ¿que?, ¿yo?, ¿cuando?-

Macarov- si, tu y Aiko son perfectas para unirse-

Yoshima- no yo no puedo, no soy buena además solo quiero vivir una vida normal yo no puedo ser maga-

Lucy- pero si ya eres una maga-

Yoshima- aprendí para protegerme-

Levi- pero Yoshima-chan si tu no te unes nuestro gremio no podrá participar-

Yoshima- bueno creo que podría unirme pero...-

en ese instante Aiko y Gazille salían de la enfermería

Aiko- unirse ¿a que?-

Yoshima- bueno, Fairy Tail necesita nuevos miembros pero recuerda que no podemos-

Aiko- entonces es eso, ¿y cuantos necesitan?-

Macarov- cinco miembros-

Aiko- muy bien, Yoshima es tiempo de convertirnos en unas magas... magas de Fairy Tail-

Yoshima- ¿hablas enserio?, pero y nuestras marcas, cualquiera lo notaria-

Gazille- hablando de marcas ¿por que ustedes tienen esas marcas?, ¿acaso son de otro gremio?-

Aiko- estas marcas son permanentes desde que nacemos, si el consejo ve estas marcas nos podrían encarcelar, ellos nos creen monstruos ¿porque creías que teníamos capas?, siempre ha sido así-

Romeo- ¿pero por que?-

Aiko- escuchen...-

_hace mucho tiempo_

_guardia- general estamos perdiendo la batalla ¿que hacemos?-_

_general _(el padre de el hombre con el que habla Mest y es del consejo)_- tenemos que utilizar esa magia para algo mas, ese monstruo no se saldrá con la suya-_

_el general comenzó a utilizar una magia antigua color dorado y una luz de ese color que segó a todo el mundo. Un tiempo después el general estaba hablando con la prensa ante toda la ciudad_

_general- esa fue una de las amenaza mas retadora casi igual a Zeref, así que ordeno que todas estas uniones no sean posibles ni permitidas-_

_reportero- general pero es imposible negar eso-_

_general- cualquiera que irrumpa esta orden quedara bajo arresto y si logro ver a un monstruo como esos quedara en prisión sin juicio-_

_cerca de allí un joven con un bebe en manos escuchaba claramente pero el joven tenia apariencia humana_

_Draco- oh no, tengo que evitar eso a toda costa, todo por mi hermanita-_

_y se alejo un poco mientras tanto el general seguía hablando_

_general- cualquier persona que tenga la marca de un dragón en su cuerpo sera sentenciado-_

_Draco- ¿una marca?-_

_Aiko se movió para acomodarse mostrando su marca de dragón negro_

_Draco- la marca-_

_general- esperen ese joven se ve sospechoso ¡guardias! Traedlo hacia aquí-_

_guardias- si señor- los guardias se aceraron a Draco junto con el general_

_general- disculpe joven me permite revisarlo-_

_Draco- si no hay problema- pero en lo mas profundo suplicaba que no tocaran a Aiko_

_general- bien esta limpio esperen¿y esa niña?-_

_Draco- es solo mi hermanita nada grave-_

_general- me permite revisarla-_

_Draco- no hace falta es solo una niña-_

_-buahhh, buahhh, buahhh- Aiko solo comenzó a llorar levantando sus brazos y dejo ver su marca a el general_

_general- esa niña, ¡guardias traigan a la niña!-_

_Draco- no lo permitiré- se transformo en su forma normal y salio corriendo_

_general- lo atrapare, tengo que evitar otra tragedia ¡te atrapare!-_

Aiko- eso fue lo que paso, yo e vivido como fugitiva desde ese entonces pero gracias a que fui creciendo los guardias perdieron mi rastro-

Yoshima- si el consejo nos ve nos podrían encarcelar no importa como estemos-

Lucy- eso es horrible-

Levi- ¿pero por que sus marcas cambian de forma?-

Aiko- tanto como podemos cambiar nuestro cuerpo en forma de dragón a humana podemos cambiar nuestra marca confundiendo a los demás-

Lisanna- genial-

Aiko- pero si nos unimos a su gremio el consejo no revisara mucho además me gusta este gremio me siento como en mi hogar-

Yoshima- pues entonces si tu estas yo también le entro-

Natsu- genial se van a unir solo faltan tres-

Aiko- de eso yo me encargo-

Gazille- ¿que vas a hacer?-

Aiko- conozco a unos chicos con los que me reunía en el bosque-

Yoshima- ¿cuales chicos?- pero su amiga no la escucho

Aiko- bien solo tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo-

Mira llegaba cansada y se afinco a la puerta- chicos...si que corren rápido-

Erza- Mirajen ¿que te paso?-

Mira- estaba siguiendo a Elfman y a Romeo-

Erza- eso explica todo ven y toma un poco de aire- se le acerco y la llevo a el bar

Macarov- bueno ¿donde quieren sus marcas?-

Aiko- preste me su sello-

el maestro le entrego el sello y ella lo acerco un poco, el tatuaje de dragón se transformo en la marca de el gremio y se lo dio a Yoshima que hizo lo mismo

Natsu- pero siquiera las toco el sello-

Aiko- nuestra marca tomo su forma y es capas de hacer lo que su marca hace pero siempre seguirá la marca de el dragón, ya somos miembros-

Gray- ¿y no pudiste ponerla en otra parte?-

Aiko- si colocamos otra marca en otro lugar no sirve solo encima de nuestra marca se pueden colocar-

Gazille- pero en fin ¿en donde se encuentran esos chicos?-

ella levanta se dirige a sus pertenencias y saca un mechón de pelo azul- olfatea-

Gazille- ¿que yo olfatee eso?-

Aiko- ¿de quien mas estoy hablando?, quiero que tu lo olfatees-

Gazille- ¿por que no lo olfateas tu?, también eres un dragón-

Aiko- no puedo usar mis habilidades de dragón por eso no puedo, así que ¡olfatea!-

Gazille- ya esta bien- tomo el mechón de pelo y se lo acerco a su sensible nariz

Gazille- esperen ese olor lo reconozco, el el olor de ese chico bajo a cejon-

Gray- ¿hablas de Yuka?-

Aiko- ¿como lo conocen? Eso significa que conocen a Eve y a Tovi-

Gazille- ¿esos son los chicos con los que te pasabas?-

Aiko- pero como-

Gray- ellos también están en los juegos-

Aiko- _Yuka nunca me dijiste que estabas en un gremio_- pensó

Levi- Aiko-chan ¿que le pasa?-

Aiko- ¿eh?, ha solo tenia recuerdos-

Macarov- ¿y ahora que hacemos?-

Erza- pues no nos vamos a rendir, tenemos que tener tres miembros mas antes de tres semanas todavía hay tiempo-

mientras Erza daba palabras de inspiración Aiko salio y se detuvo en la entrada

Aiko_- mi Yuka, mi cejoncito-_ pensaba con su mano derecha en sus corazón

**¿que les pareció este capitulo?, tengo 365 visitas y me gustaría que me enviaran review pro favor se los pido, el próximo capitulo sera "el amor de Aiko y Yuka"**

**los personajes son de Hiro Machima junto con Fairy Tail y otras cosas.**


	13. El amor de Aiko y Yuka

_en un bosque por los adentros de el una pareja de un chico y una chica estaban sentados alrededor de un fuego acogedor_

_Aiko- Yuka tengo frío- decía la joven Aiko _(no estaba embarazada)

_Yuka- tranquila seguro Tovi y Eve están por llegar con mas cosas- dijo el joven intentando calmarla_

_Aiko- pero tengo mucho frío- decía titiritando de frío_

_Yuka- entonces ten esto- se le acerco y le dio su abrigo_

_Aiko- gracias- decía poniendo celo_

_Yuka- ja, ja no es nada- dijo sobando se la nuca un poco nervioso_

_Tovi salia caminando con ramas en sus manos y Eve venia atrás con comida y mantas_

_Tovi- guau!-_

_asusto tanto a los chicos que Yuka se callo encima de Aiko en una forma bastante incomoda provocando que se pusieran rojos_

_Eve- veo que necesitan privacidad-_

_Yuka se levanta rojo y Aiko también pero sentada_

_Yuka- yo... nosotros...solo...-_

_Eve- ha... el amor-_

_Aiko- no estábamos haciendo nada-_

_Tovi- si claro-_

_Yuka le estira su mano a ella- Aiko lamento lo sucedido-_

Aiko- el era tan lindo conmigo y nuca me lo dijo- dijo mientras presionaba mas su pecho y entonces sintió como su vientre se movía

Aiko- seguramente tenia sus razones, ya se, lo voy a visitar-

ella tomo fuerzas y entro a el gremio y se acerco a el maestro- viejito ¿donde esta Yuka?-

Macarov- oh, el esta en el gremio Lamia Scail ¿quieres que te lleve?-

Aiko- si pero esperemos a la noche, no quiero que me vean-

Macarov- bien te espero a la salida a las nueve en punto-

Aiko- bien, voy a buscar mis cosas- ella se alejo a la habitación el las que se hospedaba

**en el gremio Lamia Scail**

en una habitación dos chicos hablaban

Lion- Yuka últimamente te ves pensativo ¿pasa algo?-

Yuka- no...no pasa nada-

Lion- bien te dejo, tengo que practicar, adiós- salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta

Yuka- fyu, al fin se fue- se sentó en su cama y pensó en voz alta

Yuka- ¿me pregunto como estará?- se acerco a un armario que tenia a el lado de su cama y saco un cofre

Yuka- seguramente esta bien, ella me dijo que nos veríamos pronto- abrió el cofre y saco una carta y la empezó a leer

( querido cejoncito Yuka me tengo que ir por un tiempo pero no te preocupes tu dragoncita vendrá en unos meces, nos vemos pronto Yuka, con cariño Aiko tu dragoncita)

Yuka- si, seguro esta bien- guardo la carta y saco un anillo dorado con una perla negra

Yuka- todavía recuerdo nuestro primer regalo, me dijiste que este anillo brillaba cada ves que estabas cerca- se coloco el anillo y este comenzó a brillar levemente

Yuka- esta brillando seguro esta cerca- dijo feliz y salio de se habitación dejando el cofre abierto

en ese instante Chery iba caminado y vio la puerta abierta

Chery- Yuka seguramente dejo la puerta abierta- se acerco a la puerta y vio el cofre junto a la cama

Chery- ¿que sera?- entro a la habitación y vio en el cofre muchas cartas y otras cosas

Chery- ¡Yuka tiene cartas en secreto!, ¡eso es amor!- se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer las cartas una por una

1(hola Yuka esta es la primera carta que te escribo pero bueno, tu eres un gran amigo y te estoy escribiendo por que seguro Eve y Tovi nos fastidiarían si te lo digo de cara a cara, desde que te conocí has sido muy bueno conmigo pero no puedo expresarme claramente, nos vemos)

2( Yuka hoy me la pase genial creo que ustedes son los mejores, te estepero el miércoles en la noche)

3( esa acampada fue genial y muy vergonzosa y pensar que nos caímos así de vergonzoso ¿recuerdas? Quiero hablar contigo en privado y no te puedo escribir adiós)

4( me siento tan feliz...tu me haces feliz... ya somos novios ese apodo que me pusiste fue muy lindo: dragoncita me da mucha riza, me siento feliz espero verte pronto)

5( ¿te gusta el apodo que te puse? Sejoncito es muy lindo me da mucho gusto que ya llevamos un mes de novios y la flor que me diste fue muy linda y...ese beso nunca lo olvidare muchas gracias cejoncito)

6(ya han pasado 6 meses te quiero mucho y en esta carta te voy a describir lo que siento: eres tan amable conmigo y muy amoroso y romántico, nunca e conocido a nadie así tu eres único y especial, fuerte, inteligente, tus ojos reflejan lo mas hermoso de la vida y nunca me juzgaste ni yo te juzgue a ti te amo tanto y para ser sincera tus cejas me gustan mucho siempre reflejaste lo que querías ser, con amor tu dragoncita)

y la ultima carta que vio fue la de la despedida

Chery- oh Yuka fue feliz, parece una novela- dijo derramando unas lágrimas

Yuka entro a su habitación y vio a Chery revisando sus cosas- pero...¿que...que has echo?-

ella se le acerco con la ultima carta y le dijo con lágrimas- Yuka tu tenias un amor-

Yuka- ¿como pudiste?-

Chery- ese amor me pareció una novela mientras leía mas y mas eso es...-

Yuka- ¡largo de aquí, no quiero verte!- le grito quitándole la carta de la mano y cerrando la puerta

Chery- Yuka quiero hablar contigo- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta de el lado de afuera

Yuka- ¡larga te!- dijo recostado en ella

Chery- voy a llamar a reiteri-sama ¿quieres eso?-

Yuka- ¡eh dicho que te largues!-

grito tan fuerte que atemorizo a Cheri y se fue corriendo

**en la entrada de Fairy Tail **

Macarov- ¿cuando vendrá esa chica?- se pregunto el viejo

Aiko- viejito ya llegue- dijo caminado con una maleta en manos y una capucha

Macarov- vámonos no hay mucho tiempo, la hora de Cana esta por comenzar-

Aiko- ¿hora de Cana?- dijo mientras se detenía

Macarov- ejem no es nada, vámonos- los dos salieron de el gremio y tomaron un auto que los llevo a la estación de trenes en el cual tomaron un tren rumbo a el gremio Lamia Scail

Macarov- ¿y que conexión tienes con el?- pregunto mientras miraba a la ventana

Aiko- eso no te incumbe-

Macarov- mm, me intriga-

pasaron el viaje y en un momento ya llegaron

conductor- ¡ya llegamos, todos bajen de el tren!-

todos bajaron y solo faltaba caminar

Macarov- hasta aquí te dejo, en ese castillo de allí esta Lamia Scail-

Aiko- gracias viejito-

el maestro se fue y dejo a Aiko sola, ella se camino a una plaza cercana mirando a abajo y cerca de esa plaza había un jardín publico y ella se acerco

Aiko- este jardín es muy bello- se acerco a el y entro

no muy lejos de allí Yuka iba caminando en la dirección a el jardín pero de el lado contrario

Yuka- este jardín- se acerco y entro pero en ese mismo instante Aiko entraba

el jardín estaba solo y estaban nada mas Aiko y Yuka, el jardín tenia flores y plantas de muchos colores y en el centro un árbol de cerezo, los dos intercambiaron miradas y derramaban lágrimas de alegría tan solo ver el rostro de las personas que amaban y les daban amor

Yuka- Aiko ¿eres tu?-

Aiko- Yu...Yuka, ¡Yuka!-

Yuka- ¡AIKO!-

los dos corrieron a el centro de el jardín y se miraron fijamente no lo podían creer

Yuka- tanto tiempo, yo savia que te vería de nuevo-

Aiko- Yuka, mi cejoncito- se le acerco y le dio un abrazo intentando no chocar con su vientre pero era evidente que Yuka lo noto

Yuka- Aiko ¿que es esto?- dijo separan doce de ella y quitando su capa

Aiko- Yuka-

Yuka- ¿me...me... engañaste?-

Aiko- no, yo nunca te engañaría- dijo soltando su maleta y derramando lágrimas


	14. Un nuevo padre

**UN NUEVO PADRE**

Yuka- ¿entonces que es esto?-

Aiko- Yuka no saques conclusiones dejame explicarte lo que pasa-

Yuka- estas embarazada y no te veo desde hace nueve meces y un embarazo dura nueve-

Aiko- escucha me-

Yuka- te escucho pero quiero una explicación exacta-

Aiko comenzó a explicar con mucho detalle cada cosa, Yuka no podía creer que su novia estaba embarazada de nada mas y nada menos que de Gazille no le importaba que fe a sexual es de Gazille y eso le molestaba mucho

Aiko- eso fue lo que paso...yo nunca te engañaría jamas, yo soy tu novia y tu mi novio-

Yuka no respondía, el echo de que fuera de Gazille lo hacia arder por dentro

Aiko- Yuka ¿me estas escuchando?-

Yuka- Gazille-

Aiko- ¿que as dicho?-

Yuka- as dicho que Gazille es el padre pero fue a sexual, ¿no?-

Aiko- si, el y yo no hicimos nada, el tiene novia y yo tengo novio-

Yuka- pero entonces ¿por que no viniste conmigo?-

Aiko- creía que no me querías mas...ya no me mandaste mas cartas-

Yuka- y tu tampoco me mandaste nada-

Aiko- ¿como que no?, yo te enviaba una cada mes ¿acaso no te llegaron?-

Yuka- no me llegaron, creía que no me querías mas-

Aiko- entonces ¿me amas?-

Yuka- claro que te amo yo nunca dejaría de amarte jamas-

Aiko se cubrió su boca y derramaba lágrimas, su novio nunca la olvido

Aiko- oh Yuka-

Yuka- Aiko nunca te deje de amar-

el se le acerco y le dio un abrazo- yo nunca te olvide-

Aiko- quiero decirte que yo tampoco te olvide-

**cinco minutos antes cerca de la plaza**

Lion- ¿segura que bino por aquí Chery?- decía mientras caminaba con ella a el lado

Chery- si, lo vi correr por aquí-

caminaron por tres minutos y descansaron por dos y ya cerca de el jardín escucharon la voz de Yuka decir "te amo"

Lion- ¿ese fue Yuka?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a el jardín

Chery- oh dios si lo fue...y dijo te amo-

los dos se acercaron a la entrada y Yuka estaba junto con Aiko sentados besándose

Lion entro y vio a la parejita muy amorosa y dijo sorprendido- ¡Yuka!-

los dos se separaron, se les olvido que estaban en espacio publico

Yuka- Li...Lion-sama ¿que hace usted aquí?-

Lion- mas bien ¿que haces tu aquí?-

Chery no decía nada solo se fijaba en Aiko hasta que hablo

Chery- reiteri-sama mira a esa chica-

Lion se fijo en Aiko y vio su vientre

Lion- Yuka... ¿vas a ser padre?- dijo jalando se el cabello literalmente

Chery- ella es la novia de Yuka-

Aiko- nos...nos vieron- dijo pálida

Yuka- Aiko ellos son mis amigos, Lion y Chery-

Chery- Yuka ella es tu novia de las cartas-

Aiko- ¿como sabe que te enviaba cartas?-

Yuka- ella husmeo en mi presencia-

Lion- ¿novia?, ¿tu tenias novia Yuka?-

Yuka- tenia no, tengo-

Aiko- Yuka-

Lion- ¿esta embarazada?-

Aiko- si bueno...-

Lion- Yuka ¿pero si tu eres virgen?-

Yuka- _pronto piensa algo, si se enteran de que no es tullo la van a mirar raro- _y dijo- no lo soy...esta...embarazada de mi-

Chery y Lion dijeron a el unisono- ¿QUEEE?-

Aiko se le acerco a la oreja y le dijo en susurro- pero Yuka no es verdad-

y el le respondió de la misma manera- es para que se lo crean-

Lion quedo en shock y solo repetía- el...el...el...el...el...el...-

Chery- pero como?-

Yuka- creo que con eso los retraso-

Aiko- pero y lo que dijiste-

Yuka- después hablamos-

los dos salen corriendo rumbo a el gremio Lamia Scail pero gracias a Aiko corrían lento pero al fin llegaron a el gremio

Aiko- Yuka...estoy...cansada-

Yuka- pero...ya llegamos, vamos a mi habitación-

Aiko- si-

los dos entraron y se escurrieron entre el gremio para no ser vistos

Yuka- mira Aiko alta poco- solo faltaba un pasillo para llegar y en ese momento chocaron Jura

Jura- Yuka-

Yuka- Jura-sama lo siento mucho- dijo poniéndose al frente de Aiko para cubrir su vientre

Jura- tranquilo no pasa nada ¿y quien es esa señorita?-

Yuka- pues bueno ella es mi novia- dijo mientras cubría mas a Aiko

Jura- ¿y cual es su nombre señorita?-

Aiko- me llamo Aiko-

Jura- pues mucho gusto mi nombre es Jura, hasta luego- y se fue

Yuka- por poco, estoy perdiendo mi comportamiento pacifico, hoy a sido un día atareado-

Aiko- si pero también estoy feliz- dijo con una sonrisa

los dos entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave

Yuka- espero no tener mas interrupciones-

Aiko- si, que cansada estoy mis pies me duelen- dijo sentándose en la cama y noto el cofre junto con las cartas

Aiko- Yuka- también las conservaste-

Yuka- si bueno, tu eres mi única novia yo nunca tuve una además de ti-

Aiko- si yo tampoco-

el anillo de Yuka comenzó a brillar pero había algo que el no savia (el anillo no sirve para saber si Aiko esta cerca, sirve para saber cuanto amor siente por ella)

Aiko- Yuka el anillo-

Yuka- si esta brillando mucho, es por que estas cerca-

Aiko se le acerco y le dijo- no es por que me amas-

le dio un leve beso en sus labios y el anillo se detuvo

Yuka- Aiko-

Aiko- no te lo dije por que te avergonzarías cada vez que me vieras-

Yuka- tu siempre con tus secretos..por eso te quiero-

Aiko- y yo a ti-

Yuka- cambiando de tema ¿ya tienes un padre?-

Aiko- ¿que quieres decir?-

Yuka- yo quiero ser el padre de tu hijo- dijo tomando de manos a Aiko


End file.
